jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
David Bowie
David Bowie was a singer act on JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. He finished the competition in 2nd place. David Bowie will return for JayGT: All-Stars. David returned for a third time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Background David Bowie was an English singer, songwriter and actor. He was a leading figure in popular music for over five decades, acclaimed by critics and other musicians for his innovative work. His career was marked by reinvention and visual presentation, his music and stagecraft significantly influencing popular music. During his lifetime, his record sales, estimated at 140 million albums worldwide, made him one of the world's best-selling music artists. In the UK, he was awarded nine platinum album certifications, eleven gold and eight silver, releasing eleven number-one albums. In the US, he received five platinum and nine gold certifications. He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1996. Born in Brixton, South London, Bowie developed an interest in music as a child, eventually studying art, music and design before embarking on a professional career as a musician in 1963. "Space Oddity" became his first top-five entry on the UK Singles Chart after its release in July 1969. After a period of experimentation, he re-emerged in 1972 during the glam rock era with his flamboyant and androgynous alter ego Ziggy Stardust. The character was spearheaded by the success of his single "Starman" and album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, which won him widespread popularity. In 1975, Bowie's style shifted radically towards a sound he characterised as "plastic soul", initially alienating many of his UK devotees but garnering him his first major US crossover success with the number-one single "Fame" and the album Young Americans. In 1976, Bowie starred in the cult film The Man Who Fell to Earth, directed by Nicolas Roeg, and released Station to Station. The following year, he further confounded musical expectations with the electronic-inflected album Low (1977), the first of three collaborations with Brian Eno that would come to be known as the "Berlin Trilogy". "Heroes" (1977) and Lodger (1979) followed; each album reached the UK top five and received lasting critical praise. After uneven commercial success in the late 1970s, Bowie had UK number ones with the 1980 single "Ashes to Ashes", its parent album Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps), and "Under Pressure", a 1981 collaboration with Queen. He then reached his commercial peak in 1983 with Let's Dance, with its title track topping both UK and US charts. Throughout the 1990s and 2000s, Bowie continued to experiment with musical styles, including industrial and jungle. He also continued acting; his roles included Major Celliers in Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (1983), the Goblin King Jareth in Labyrinth (1986), Pontius Pilate in The Last Temptation of Christ (1988), and Nikola Tesla in The Prestige (2006), among other film and television appearances and cameos. He stopped concert touring after 2004 and his last live performance was at a charity event in 2006. In 2013, Bowie returned from a decade-long recording hiatus with the release of The Next Day. He remained musically active until he died of liver cancer two days after the release of his final album, Blackstar (2016). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Bowie Judge Cuts David Bowie’s Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS04 consisted of singing his song “Space Oddity”. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Smack, Pennies, and Usagi all gave him standing ovations. David’s performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals David Bowie’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode FS07 consisted of singing his song, “Life on Mars?”. Pennies and Usagi gave him standing ovations. David received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals along with Cristina Ramos, instead of Eva Igo. Semifinals David Bowie’s Semifinals performance in Episode FS10 consisted of singing his song, “Let’s Dance”. JayDK, Pennies, and Usagi all gave him standing ovations. David received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10, instead of Aerosmith and Dream Theater. Top 10 David Bowie’s Top 10 performance in Episode FS11 consisted of singing his song “Lazarus”. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave him standing ovations. David received enough votes to be sent to the Finals, instead of Elton John. Finals David Bowie’s first Finals performance in Episode FS12 consisted of singing the song he sang for the Semifinals, “Let’s Dance”, again. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave him standing ovations. His second performance consisted of singing his song, “Blackstar”. Once again, JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave him standing ovations again. Finale David Bowie’s guest performance in Episode FS13 consisted of singing “Under Pressure” with JayGT: Fantasy Island runner-up Queen. David Bowie was revealed to have finished 2nd in the competition, placing above Josephine Lee, Styx, and Tears for Fears, but below Robotboys. Death David Bowie passed away on January 10, 2016. He was 69. Trivia *David Bowie performed with Fantasy Island runner-up Queen on the finale: coincidentally, Bowie was the runner-up on Fantasy Sequel. Both of them lost by just 1 point. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:FS Acts Category:FS Male Singers Category:FS Instrumentalists Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FS Semifinalists Category:FS Finalists Category:Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:FS Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Guest Performers Category:7H Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Male Singers Category:All-Star Instrumentalists Category:Threepeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Male Singers Category:MD Instrumentalists